The present disclosure relates to estimating individual loads and, more particularly, to estimating operation states of individual loads in an electric power consumer based on predetermined electricity parameter values measured from a meter of the electric power consumer without measuring electric parameter value from each individual load.
A building energy management system (BEMS) has been introduced to efficiently manage electric power consumption and supply. Such a BEMS collects and analyzes information on electric power consumption from an electric power consumer. The BEMS may use such collection and analysis results to efficiently manage electric power consumption and supply. The electric power consumer (e.g., a room of a hotel) may include a plurality of electronic devices (e.g., individual loads) that actually consume the electric power. However, it is difficult and requires high cost to monitor and collect information on electric power consumption of each individual load in the electric power consumer.